Jane Doe - The Forth Sister
by wiccan-bitch95
Summary: not complete but this is what i have got so far, been at it three days (24/2/2013-27/2/2013), hope you like it so far.


Jane Doe, the fourth sister.

PROLOUGE

She was an unknown casualty, no records, no ID.

Walking down a road, she stepped out in front of a car, she did not notice it, she thought it was an angel coming to show her the way to the stars. On impact, she received multiple skull fractures, four broken ribs and punctured left lung, but she still clung to life like there was something keeping her here. The Driver screeched to a halt kicking up smoke from the sudden reduction in speed. "Oi, you ok love? You mad woman, you don't jump out in front of a car" he was scared when he got no reply so he instantly called for an ambulance. However, she was all too aware of what was going on, "I'm here, call the hospital" but no words came out, just stabbing pain in her side and head. Next scene she saw was in hospital. "Hello?" she could barely hear the doctor. "What's your name love?"

"My name is erm, I can't remember my name" She racked her brain for her name and started to cry when she could not find it amidst the dark void that had become her memory, all she had left was the face of the doctor who had just resuscitated her. "Now now, love, no need to cry I'm sure you will remember it soon after the effects of the crash wears of" crash?, she thought, what crash? I have only been here so how the bloody hell can I have been in a crash? "Excuse me?" she called to the doctor who was just leaving the room "but what crash was I involved in?" the doctor looked at her as if she had asked her if she was a man or a woman. "You stepped out in front of a car and he could not stop in time to miss you". Then she remembered what had happened and pain struck her stomach and she clasped he arms around the abdominal area , the doctor got worried and rush to her and asked if she was alright, but she was not, she was a rape victim, and pregnant. It was no accident; she had tried to commit suicide. She told the doctor and she looked horrified and rushed the Jane Doe down to the maternity ward so she could have a scan and sure enough, there was a baby inside, still breathing normally which the doctor said was a miracle.

Soon after that the police came round to talk to her, took her finger prints, she said it felt familiar, like it had been done before but couldn't remember where or why.

"That's good" said the policeman with a kind of sickly smile, like he'd eaten too much sugar "means you'll be on someone's database, it'll help us identify you quicker" he said something to the nurse that sounded like he said don't let her leave, now she was panicking. Am I a criminal? She thought, no I can't be, I've been raped. All she could think about was getting away, she had to get away from the police, if she was caught she was sure she would be taken to the cells, she ran out the doors, barged past the nurse and sickly policeman who instantly chased after her but couldn't catch her, suddenly she was surrounded by blue light and landed with a thud on a hard, mahochony floor, in front of her was four children in two groups, one was group was shrouded in a blue energy, the other group who looked identical was shrouded in the same way but with black energy but as soon as she noticed them she fell unconscious.

Chapter 1

It seemed like quite a normal day for the sisters; Leo was getting back to magic which made him happy which, subsequently, made piper happy. Wyatt was now 5 and Chris was 4, it had been nearly ten months since the last demon had attacked the six of them, Wyatt had started helping Chris with his magic but scolded Chris if he miss-used magic, this meant that Paige had chance to get a solid career as a social worker, Phoebe was now a sensational columnist and Piper's club ,P3, was booming more than ever, although they enjoyed a normal life, they missed the ass-kicking, demon fighting days of the past, oh and the more important detail is that Phoebe was pregnant, what she foresaw all those years ago was now actually happening with a cupid called coop, and also that she foresaw is that it was a girl.

"LEO! YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" bellowed piper from the attic, Leo orbed into the attic expecting to find a demon, like the good old days, but found something worse than any demon, one severally annoyed piper.

"WHERE'S the book of shadows gone?" she asked with hands on hips shoot daggers into him with her piercing look that he dared not look away from.

"I...I put it away; we haven't had a demon for nearly ten months, it's time to relax and seeing that book won't help" he said with his succulent dreamy voice but piper was having none of it.

"I don't care Leo, what if a… DEMON! WYATT! DEMON, PROTECT CHRIS!" Leo ducked just in time to miss a fire ball from a demon that looked familiar, and a bit too close to home, once the demon realized she had been recognized, she straightened up and simply said 'follow me if you dare, HONey". Although Leo thought he knew who it was it didn't bring any comfort for it didn't make sense, he had smashed the mirror with his mirror-self.

"What? Do you know her? TELL me damn you!" demanded Piper

"Yeah, it looked a lot like your mirror-self, but me and MY mirror-self smashed the mirror together years ago"

"THAT'S ridiculous, I don't dress that skimpish and I absolutely do NOT look that from behi…" she stopped speaking because she noticed the ougi pointer was moving on its own like it had done the first time piper and Phoebe received their powers with Prue but this time it didn't spell out 'attic' it spelt out :

'Beware of her return'

This of course completely freaked out piper who ran to check on her boys only to find that not only were HER two boys there but there were also an exact copy of them in black robes like those worn by demons but miniaturized to fit the children, both Wyatt's had their force fields up, except her Wyatt's was blue and the other Wyatt's was black and just about see through. At that moment a woman orbed into the room with a loud thud that brought Paige and Phoebe orbing in the room, fully equipped with potions that had been made ten months ago.

Phoebe went to throw one at the woman but Leo stopped her and declared that she was human. Phoebe look severally disappointed at it not being a demon and not being able to vanquish her.

"Piper, don't shout demon if there's no demon! Whoa, why have you duplicated Wyatt and Chris? One of them is hard enough but two of them?"

"WE DIDN'T!" raved Piper "my mirror-self has come back and that ougi board you refused to throw out moved on its own again and said 'beware her of her return' and I'm guessing THAT is her version of Wyatt and Chris"

Paige took a deep breath and said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice "Back to the book of shadows then, time to kick demon behiny. OLD school" with a guilty pleasured look on her face.

Before Piper can tell her that her _darling_ husband had hidden the book, she orbed up to attic, Piper mouthed "three two one" then raised a finger into the air as Paige shouted "HEY! WHERE'S THE BOOK!"

Leo saw that he was outnumbered and orbed to magic school to get the book of shadows, only to find that it wasn't there anymore, one of the students must have taken it from his office

"Damn!" exhaled Leo who was heard by a student.

"What's up professor?" asked a student who clearly didn't know Leo, "I sense you're troubled, what has been stolen?" From this Leo could tell she had the power to read minds so he closed the mental doors on her and said it was rude to read others minds without their permission.

"Have you seen anyone enter my office in the last three days?" he asked the girl who had long energy-blue hair that almost touched her hips, electric blue eyes, pale skin that looked like she was from a vampire film.

"No sir, if I may, I could scan the school and see if anyone has been in your office?" she offered and Leo thanked her but declined and sent her on her way to next class.


End file.
